(1) Field of the Invention
Liquid heating systems, particularly a closed conduit oil circulating heat exchange system. A pressurizing pump flows the oil through a baffle having angularly disposed restricting orifices, thereby developing heat of friction and heat of shear within the flowing oil. The system may be coupled to a radiator or radiant heat system, a forced air duct system or a hot water heater, and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
GILROY, U.S. Pat. No. 823,856
BRUNNER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,147
JACOBS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,372
LUTZ, U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,036
BROWNING, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,723
KITA, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,189
LUTZ, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,194
HAMRICK, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,522
The foregoing patents are discussed in an accompanying PRIOR ART STATEMENT.
Basically, the prior art teaches the forcing of liquid through a restrictor, so as to obtain frictionally generated heat. However, the prior art does not show the angularization of the orifices with respect to the axis of flow, so as to obtain the enhanced effect of shearing of the flowing liquid with respect to the non-flowing or static liquid, adjacent the posterior side of the orifice.